1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connection between a printed circuit board that is inserted into a receiving channel of a guide rail and a module rail carrying the guide rails of a component rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a component rack, the metal module rails extend across the open front side where the printed circuit boards are inserted. The printed circuit boards are guided in two U-shaped guide rails, which form a receiving groove for the edge regions of the printed circuit board. Generally, these guide rails are constructed of plastic material. However, when using plastic material, problems arise in grounding the printed circuit board and electrically connecting it to the body of the component rack within the module rail.